OS : Parce qu'il est la même quand on ne le voit pas
by Kurtnie
Summary: George rend pour la première fois visite à son frère depuis l'enterrement.


Un nouvel OS avec le personnage de Georges et aussi celui de Fred. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis ! Je réponds aux reviews ainsi qu'aux MP.

_Aucun personnages ne m'appartient_, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Parce qu'il est là même si on ne le voit pas.**

La guerre avait fait bon nombre de dégâts. Les dommages étaient matériels comme la destruction du château centenaire de Poudlard, mais cela n'était rien face aux vies détruites. Beaucoup de familles furent déchirées. Tellement avaient perdu un être aimé : un parent, un frère, une sœur, un ami...

Cela faisant maintenant trois mois qu'elle avait eut lieu, cette bataille qui restait encore en mémoire.  
Un rouquin d'une vingtaine d'année marchait prés du cimetière construit en l'honneur de ces personnes décédées, ces morts pour la victoire. Ces personnes qui avaient donné leur vie.

Il n'était pas revenu à Pré-au-Lard depuis le jour où l'on avait enterré, rendu hommage à cette partie de lui-même. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était éteint cette nuit là, mais c'était tout comme. Comment vivre sans sa moitié ? Comment vivre avec un demi-cœur ? Une âme fendue, séparée? Comment être soi-même quand on s'est perdu en chemin ? Toutes ces questions hantaient le jeune homme. Il ne vivait plus, il survivait.

Il arriva devant les portes de ce parage où reposaient toutes ces âmes perdues. Quand il ouvrit les grilles, un petit son strident résonna dans le silence qui enveloppait les lieux. Ses pas se firent entendre sur les gravillons, mais quand il vit les rangées de tombes il se figea. De nombreux frissons parcoururent tout son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'autant de monde ait pu mourir. Combien de personnes étaient, tout comme lui, dans le deuil ? Il n'osait l'imaginer.

Les jambes tremblantes il essayait d'avancer. Il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, son corps supportant très mal son poids. Quand il réussit à faire ces quelques pas. Il observa les premières sépultures, elles étaient fleuris, parsemées de souvenirs : photos, objets de valeurs, mais aussi de symboles représentant leur maison. Les larmes lui montaient mais elles ne voulaient pas sortirent comme retenue par ces âmes qui refusaient de le voir pleurer pour elles. Elles voulaient qu'il les garde pour lui. Cet être qu'implorait son cœur meurtri.

Il savait très bien où était la tombe qu'il cherchait mais il appréhendait ce moment. Il redoutait le moment où il ne verrait pas son visage mais une dalle de marbre blanc, où il n'entendrait pas ce rire qui était comme un chant berçant son cœur, mais un silence, un calme des plus angoissants pour le jeune homme. Il marcha difficilement vers la tombe de son âme sœur car oui, son âme sœur n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était celle avec qui il avait vécu sa vie, celle qui avait été avec lui à partir du moment où leur parents avait montré leur amours dans de tendres gestes qui donnerait par la suite la vie. Elle était son frère, celui pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Mais cette nuit là, c'était son âme sœur qui donna la sienne pour que lui puisse vivre.

Arrivé devant le marbre blanc, le cœur de George Weasley rata un battement, il sentait celui-ci ralentir pour s'éteindre mais son jumeau en avait décidé autrement. George pu constater que son cœur recommençait à se ranimer. Un léger sourire fendit le visage du rouquin, il n'était plus seul. Il savait à présent que son frère, sa moitié était là, en lui, dans son cœur. Des larmes de joie, de nostalgie, de chagrin se mêlèrent pour ruisseler le long de ses joues.

Fred qui veillait sur son frère de là où il reposait, n'en pouvait plus de le voir torturé par sa propre mort. Il ressentait le désespoir qui l'habitait. Il ne voulait pas de ceci pour lui. Non, il désirait qu'il vive. Oui, vivre sans lui serait dur, austère dans les premier temps. Mais il fallait que George vive, que la joie, la gaité, l'émerveillement, l'envie de rire resurgisse en lui. Il était partit du monde des vivants mais il était là dans le cœur de son frère. Il ne le quitterait jamais, ô grand jamais. Leur vie, ils l'avaient passé ensemble et cela continuerait même si seulement lui, le sentirait.

Fred n'avait pas brisé cette promesse, non ! Il avait même guidé son frère dans sa vie. Le poussant à faire des choix qui lui auraient semblé dérisoires. Car, qui aurait cru un jour qu'il se marierait et aurait des enfants avec Angelina Johnson l'ex-petite amie de Fred. Personne. C'était pourtant bien Fred Weasley qui les poussa dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

George eu du mal à apprendre à vivre avec l'absence de cette partie de lui-même mais il réussit grâce à cette chaleur qui animait son cœur. Il finit même par être père, lui qui s'était imaginé ayant des enfants grandissant avec ceux de son frère, son jumeaux, il du s'y résoudre. Il eu la joie d'avoir un fils. Quand il vit ses quelques mèches rousse, ses yeux si cristallient tout comme les siens, enfin surtout comme ceux de Fred, il su comment il allait le nommer. Car un monde sans un Fred Weasley ne pouvait surtout pas exister.

Mini Fred, comme aimaient l'appeler ses oncles et tantes était une copie conforme, une réincarnation du jeune homme décédé au combat. Il était fier de porter ce nom. Le nom de son oncle mort pour les siens. Son oncle était son mentor, son modèle. Pas seulement car il portait son nom, non ! Mais parce que son père lui en parlait souvent. Combien de fois avait-il entendu les souvenirs de son père et de son jumeau. Même si son oncle n'était plus c'était tout comme. Il allait lui rendre visite dès qu'il le pouvait, se confiant à lui. Pour certain se confier à une dalle de marbre pouvait sembler bizarre, triste. Pour lui c'était tout le contraire, il se sentait plus proche de lui que jamais. Il chérissait et affectionnait cet homme.

Fred Weasley était présent partout, des photos envahissaient les murs du Terrier, mais aussi des demeures de ses frères et de sa sœur. Même d'anciens élèves de Poudlard gardaient un cliché qu'avait fait Colin. Personne n'avait souhaité l'oublier. Pourquoi oublier de si beaux souvenirs ? Oublier cette joie qui pouvait animer un être, un monde. Cela n'aurait eu aucun sens. Ils ne l'avaient pas oublié, ils ont juste appris à vivre sans lui à leurs côtés. Même si il savait qu'il était toujours avec eux.

Les deux frères savaient qu'un jour ils allaient à nouveau pouvoirs être réunis, mais ce jour ils n'en faisaient pas une priorité car George devait vivre, vivre cette vie pour laquelle Fred avait donné la sienne.


End file.
